Broken Pedestal
by AveSei
Summary: Totoko get upset that Osomatsu miss another concert to spend his time with his new girlfriend. Why would anyone want this shitty neet anyway? As she spy them, she get caught. Even though she's always ready to win over other girl, she didn't expect the whole thing to goes on like this.


**Titre :** Broken Pedestal

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Here my OC Ayane, who I talk a lot on my tumblr Akai-Hito. We had a discussion with thefruitdragon about how Totoko is perceived in the fandom, and we concluded it's quite wrong to see her as a "rival" and moreover the "typical queen bee" since Totoko is as low than the Matsu themselves.

The actual fic from Ayane is from, Take it Easy, is at its first chapter but I decided to work on putting them here too.

As for you, have a good read. I hope you'll be interested by this new take on Totoko.

* * *

«Aya-chan ! Hehe, you know you don't need to do that !

_ I know, but I like taking care of you, Osomatsu-kun. »

And at her words, she wiped the cream out of Osomatsu's lips with a napkin, smiling brightfully.

Ew.

At this coffee shop the young couple stopped, Totoko stayed out of their attention. Hidden behind a newpaper, the only thing which could've give away her presence is when a server asked what she wanted.

She was sipping a soda with a straw, still observing them.

That was just impossible. How could anyone love this shitty NEET ? The reason why Osomatsu was running after that girl was obvious to her though, he was just running after another commoner like it always happen. But Osomatsu surely known deep down that nobody was cuter than Totoko-chan.

But really her behaviour… it was surely hiding something, no way anyone could treat one of those shitty NEET like that. And if this idiot ever notice it, he'll just get back to praising her, as he should.

Oh, they were in movement it seem. Totoko hidden herself more with the newpaper.

« You don't want me to take you home, Aya-chan ?

_ I have something to do on my way. Say hello to your family for me. »

Tch, she really play the good girl.

She could hear Osomatsu leaving, and she was ready to her the same from that girl. But instead… she heard her voice.

« Yowai-san ? »

… she caught her.

« May I sit there ? »

...Totoko didn't even want to see her face, too upset.

« Whatever ! I don't care about what you want to do. »

...and without a word, Ayane sat down.

That was enough to hide. Totoko throw away her newpaper in the closest trashcan and looked at this other girls right in the eyes, taking a sip of her soda.

She asked, her annoyance unmnasked :

« What do you want ?

_ I should be the one asking you. You're the one spying on us. »

Totoko bitten a bit the straw. Then she took an inspiration.

Her cute smile came across her face, under the unimpressed gaze of Ayane.

«This NEET was supposed to come at my concert today but he didn't. He didn't even bought his part of goodies. I just wanted to know what this shitty NEET could even do instead of being with the cutest girl he'll ever know. »

Ayane remained calm. Even in the way she was sit, she given this impression of being polite.

« So he have no right to spend his own time however he want ? »

Once again, Totoko felt upset as her expression drastically changed.

What's with her ? But once again, Totoko relaxed, realising the obvious. She was just jealous, of course.

« It's not your problem, it's between this shitty NEET and me.

_ Sure, but since he's the subject of the discussion that you brought in the first place, I'll keep talking.

_ Do what you want, said Totoko in a fakely bored tone, But it's not my fault that he have to spend time with a commoner to replace me. »

She had to tell her, even though Ayane should know. Totoko always been in Osomatsu's mind and even if he desperately tried to date other girls, it was obvious that she will always come first. Of course she will let him fool around if he want, but ultimately he'll always come back to admire her, the cutest girl of the neighbourhood.

...Ayane looked tense.

But a gaze into her eyes was enough to notice that it wasn't the usual rage that other girls rightfully felt over.

It was colder.

And Totoko felt like Ayane was looking at her from above.

She felt diminished.

What's with this commoner ?!

« Do you even know in which world we live ? »

The tone of her voice wasn't any better, as the way Ayane's eyebrow looked more like she was pitied on. Her pitied on ?!

« So let me be clear : You're calling him a shitty NEET, but his presence is still needed for your concert and buying your goodies.

_ It's all he have to offer anyway, of course he have to-

_ Fine then. Confronted Ayane, What do YOU have to offer ? »

...what ?!

Totoko was too confused by the way this discussion this discussion was going to find an immediate reply, but she was feeling that she was losing little by little.

« He's a « shitty NEET » who paid you gifts, restaurant, held your bag when you go shopping, and helped you to start your idol's career. But you, what did you do for him ?

_ Why do I have to do something for him ? Replied Totoko, still confused »

Ayane sighed. She looked at her with this expression, again.

« Who's Osomatsu-kun to you ?

_ Isn't that obvious ? He's my servant. »

Ayane felt as it was enough at this point.

« You're really spoiled rotten, Yowai-san. »

…

She felt furious, but Totoko still found the strenght to be condescending :

« Are you jealous ?

_ No. I pity you.

_Well I should be the one, pitying you ! With how uncute you look-

_ Yeah, it's true. I'm rather called sexy. »

Totoko couldn't help but notice her cleavages despite her jacket.

« I-I'm sure they're fake ! »

Ayane didn't follow her any longer in that exchange, and kept with the other one left behind :

« If he's such a shitty NEET, why do you need him ? »

...need...him ?

But the other girl had visibly enough, as she stood up to leave :

« A-and you why do you need him ? He's-

_ Because I love him. »

...to Totoko it was impossible.

But just at how Ayane stood there, it was obvious.

Just remembering how they cheerfully interacted the whole day, it was obvious.

And with the way he was smiling, he felt the same toward her.

« ...it doesn't matter anyway… I have the five others. You just have one of them-

_ Do you think it's a game ? I'm not here to do anything beside being with Osomatsu-kun. Why do you want them at your side ? Questioned Ayane, who felt that this discussion dragged on »

But again, no honest reply from Totoko.

« You know Yowai-san… I shouldn't say this, but with how you don't care about hurting my feelings, I don't see why I should protect yours. So as I said, I pity you. »

Ayane took a step closer.

« Because if you keep going with this attitude, you'll end up alone. »

…

« ...what's with your attitude ? It is being in love which make you like this ?!

_ Huh ? Maybe. »

Ayane smiled for the first time since they ever meet.

« After all, if there's something that Osomatsu-kun, the « shitty NEET », taught me, is that if I'm not more honest I'll miss a lot of things. »

...honest…

« I'm leaving now. Goodbye, Yowai-san. »

Ayane said nothing more, leaving Totoko behind without looking at her any longer.

She knew that she'll have to talk about it to Osomatsu later, but she had enough to watch him being insulted without reacting, especially in front of someone who felt like he was her possession.

As for Totoko…

She just got home.

And once in her room, a slow realisation came to her, before to suddenly overwelhm her.

Laughter from not long ago coming back into her mind, smile exchanged, the honest and refreshing one.

Friend.

He was her friend.

...how could she have forgotten ?


End file.
